vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
Summary Piccolo Junior is the son of The original Demon King Piccolo. He was made to be evil and take revenge on Goku, which he technically does when he kills Goku and Raditz together. After that, he becomes a good guy and trains Gohan to fight the Saiyans. He continues as a protagonist from there on forward. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 5-B | 5-B to Low 4-C | 4-C to High 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Piccolo Jr./Ma Jr./ Piccolo Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, referred to as male. Age: 27 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time in which a day outside is a year inside) Classification: Namekian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing and can sense ki), Regeneration (Mid), Size Manipulation, Can reflect the Mafuba, Can extend his arms to great lengths, Duplication, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (His Hyper Explosive Demon Wave razed a small continent) | Small Planet level (Capable of destroying Moon with the special beam cannon) | Planet level to Small Star level after fusing with Nail (Could fight second form Frieza) | Star level (Became a "Super Namekian" which was stronger than the super Saiyans, easily defeated Doctor Gero after he absorbed his energy) to Large Star level after fusing with Kami (Equal to Android 17; after training in the Room of Spirit and time, he Made post time room Future Trunks in awe of his power) | Large Star level (Stronger than Goten and Trunks as super Saiyans) | Solar System level (could survive against Frost who could survive against Goku SS who could fight Frieza in his final form post-training.) Speed: High Hypersonic (His ki blasts are this fast, and he kept up with Goku, who could dodge and outspeed them) | Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Could keep up with Frieza's second form) | FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class ZJ (Can trade blows with Goku) | Class XJ | Class XJ. Class XGJ after fusing with Nail (Stronger than second form Frieza) | Class XGJ. Class XTJ after fusing with Kami | Class XTJ | Class XPJ Durability: Small Country level+ (Survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Small Planet level | Planet level. Small Star level+ after fusing with Nail (Could take blasts from Third Form Frieza) | Star level. Large Star level after fusing with Kami | Large Star level | Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Can rip off damaged limbs and regenerate them) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as a giant. Hundreds of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary to at least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Weighted clothing [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Piccolo has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Also, Piccolo has all knowledge possessed by Kami after becoming one with him. Weaknesses: Piccolo can't survive in the vacuum of space, he can get weaker if low on Ki, and can die if his head is destroyed however cell has brought this weakness into question. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Giant Form (a.k.a. Super Namek): Piccolo can grow much larger than his size, increasing his strength and speed greatly. * Hyper Explosive Demon Wave: An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. * Light Grenade: A very powerful blast shot from one hand. * Masenko: A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. * Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo): One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time consuming when it attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. * Scatter Shot: Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. * Hellzone Grenade: A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. * Kuchikarakikōha: A powerful beam shot from the mouth. * Shock Wave: An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. * Zanzoken: An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. * Afterimage Technique: An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Key: 23rd Budokai Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Universe 6 Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Shonen Jump Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Murderers Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users